


A Little Wiggle

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, No Sex, not sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: You were always the little spoon. It was always comforting to have his arms around. But tonight you just couldn't  stay asleep. You were horny and it was an hour until you needed to be awake.





	A Little Wiggle

You were always the little spoon. It was always comforting to have his arms around. But tonight you just couldn't stay asleep. You were horny and it was an hour until you needed to be awake.

Merlin had been teasing you all day yesterday and it had drove you insane. But the two of you couldn’t deal with each other at work, you were professionals. It had also been a very long and stressful day, which only added to the tension balled between your legs.

Dinner had gone normally, no one adding to the sexual tension you were feeling. And since you both felt tired from the long day you went to bed without another word about the teasing that happened earlier, much to your chagrin. You started to wiggle to try and get comfortable to get back to sleep when you noticed you butt was pressed against Merlins crotch. That gave you an idea for some sweet revenge. You gently pushed your rump against his crotch, immediately feeling your target. Smiling to yourself you start grinding against Merlin’s crotch. After a few moments you felt it harden as you continue to grind your butt into him.

It seemed like he was still sleeping but Merlin had woken to the feeling of you grinding on his clothes cock, it had surprised him greatly. Not that the situation wasn’t welcome. He had been turned on by the way your skirt hugged your backside so he decided to tease you about it to let you know how he felt.

Your hips picked up pace when Merlin accidently let a small moan slip through his lips.you now knew he was awake and that he was enjoying what you were doing. Merlin was getting close just from the thought of you doing something so lewd in the middle of the night and your quickened pace was nearly pushing him over the edge.

You were also getting off on menstrations you were doing. The grinding was giving you the much needed friction you had sought for all day. And as you reached your peak, a moan came from you lips your hips jerked in a violent motion causing you to bring directly onto the tip of his penis.This was the last thing Merlin needed to have him spilling over the edge, cumming hard inside his boxers as he gripped your hips tightly to maintain the friction.

As you both come down from your equally wonderful orgasms, you turn over in the sheets to face the man you loved. He gave you a gentle kiss as his eyes drifted closed.

“Well good morning to you to.” He said with a smirk.


End file.
